Werekin
Were-Creatures, most notably werewolves, are creatures that are not only one species but two at the same time. Some werewolves are either allies with vampires or against them. Another type of Were-Creatures are Werecats. In Hellsing the only two were-creatures are The Captain and Schrodinger from Millennium. Werewolves A superna tural creature that turns a human into a humanoid wolf under a full moon. Like vampires, they are vulnerable to silver or silver colored items. When the sun rises they revert into their human form with no memory of what happened. The Captain has the ability to to become a werewolf at will and possesses unprecedented power even while in human form. They are immortal like Vampires and possess many similarity. 'Abilities' Super Strength ''' Werewolves are immensely stronger than average humans. Able to lift large weapons that normal humans could not. '''Nigh Immortality The Captain has not aged implying that, being a werewolf, has slowed or prevented the aging process. Nigh Invulnerability During the solo fights of the Captain he was able to take large amount of damage that he easily shrugged off. Shape-Shifting A Werewolf can change his form back and forth from a man to a wolf. He is also able to turn into a hybrid mix of the two. The Captain is also able to turn into mist just like a vampire. Heightened Senses, Speed, and Agility The Captain has incomparable speed and agility. He also possesses keen battle sense. 'Weaknesses' Silver: Just like vampires, a werewolf is weak against silver weapons. The most effective method is a silver bullet, but anything silver, including a silver tooth proves to be affective. Possible loss of speech: The Captain is entirely mute. It could be a possible side effect of being a werewolf or simply because he refuses to talk. 'Notable Werewolves' The Captain Werecats A werecat is not as popular as Werewolves and has many of the same abilities as a werewolf. Though not always, they are always a cat person meaning a cat-boy or girl. Schrodinger is the only Cat-boy present in Millennium. Schrodinger is everywhere and nowhere as long he can recognize himself. 'Abilities' Being Everywhere and Nowhere Schrodinger exhibits one major power and it is his everywhere and nowhere at once. According to the Major, Schrodinger has to focus to recognize his own existence. As long as he does he is everywhere and nowhere, Thus he can exist wherever, however and even whenever he chooses, this also gives him the ability to teleport. Nigh Invulnerability Schrodinger also shows the same invulnerability as in the series. It is most likely a part of his Everywhere and Nowhere ability. Nigh Immortality Schrodinger appears to be immortal due to his everywhere and nowhere ability. 'Weaknesses' He is also Nowhere This is Schrodinger's greatest weakness as he MUST recognize himself in order to continue to exist in this world. If he isn't able to recognize himself then he's nowhere and is literally a cluster of imaginary numbers according to The Major. 'Notable Werecats' Schrodinger Category:Species Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Were-Creatures Category:Werewolf Category:Werecat